Sparkle Pam Kitty
by Honeyaxa
Summary: AU of the end of season 4/beginning of season 5. An after effect of Marnie's spell is an inconvenience to the Bon Temps vamps. Baby-vamp Tara isn't affected (due to not having been made when the spell was active) and comes up with a cute solution, with the help of Lafayette, for her maker. Fluff, O/S.


**Sparkle Pam Kitty**

 **AU of the end of season 4/beginning of season 5. An after effect of Marnie's spell is an inconvenience to the Bon Temps vamps. Baby-vamp Tara isn't affected (due to not having been made when the spell was active) and comes up with a cute solution, with the help of Lafayette, for her maker. Fluff, O/S.**

 **I could not help it. I didn't have a lot time for writing lately so I just did a couple cute one shots. This one, and two others that will be up this weekend, were inspired by either the events going on around me or things I've been talking with friends about. Hope you enjoy, I did writing them.**

* * *

Since defeating Marnie, vampires have been displaying strange qualities. The most notable was what Sookie referred to as The Shivers. The vampires of Bon Temps all that go through a period of time in each 24 hour cycle in which they felt the horrible chill.

They had learned the best way to fight it was a share body heat with the human or, much to their chagrin, a were. It hadn't taken long for the fighting to break out.

"Sookie in mine!" How many times had she heard that in the last hour? She had stopped listening shortly after it had begun.

She glanced over; Eric and Bill were both wrapped in blankets and shivering like they were in a snowstorm, not comfortably seated around the table at Fangtasia.

Pam was leaned against the bar, the faintest shake capturing her body from time to time. Jessica was cuddled up with Jason, and Sookie noted that it kept both of them out of trouble. Tara was nowhere to be seen.

Sookie was lost in thought about where her best friend – turned-vampire could have gone off to when The Shivers to cover Pam.

Eric and Bill stopped their shouting to both gaze sympathetically over at the blonde vamp. Neither of them move though. Sookie gave an exaggerated sigh and pushed up from the table to go help.

She didn't make it two steps when Tara and Lafayette joined them. Tara had something in her hand and she gave it to Pam.

"Wh-what is th-this?" The blonde's teeth banged together, making her far less threatening.

Tara cocked a hip. "It will keep you warm. Lafayette made it."

Tara wasn't affected by The Shivers. It was probably because she was turned after Marnie was defeated. Sookie assumed this condition was an after effect of the meeting that sun curse.

Pam disappeared with vampire speed, knocking over a table as she went. Sookie felt a hand grab her own and looked back at Tara.

"Sook." She looked concerned. "I was talkin' with the witch doctor, you know, about fixin' things." She cast her eyes down before quickly re-establishing contact. "Here."

Sookie looked at the vial Tara was handing her. It wasn't much more than a test tube filled with, what looked like, glitter. She shook her head, holding it out like a poisonous snake. "Oh no, Pam will kill me."

Tara took it back, popping it open, and throwing a pinch onto each Bill and Eric. As the sparkles touched their skin they began to smoke. Tara was wincing, moving over to rub what was left on her fingers onto Jessica.

Lafayette laid a hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Silver." He smiled down her. "It'll burn when The Shivers stop but for now it's pretty good at creating heat."

That…surprisingly made sense. Sookie took the vial just as Pam was coming back. Every jaw dropped. The fabric Tara had given her maker had turned out to be a pink, kitty onesie complete with paws.

Sookie hesitated. Pam looked pissed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyebrow was up in disapproval. But she was still shaking. Sookie cautiously approached, readying the silver flakes. "Sparkle, Pam kitty." She said half-heartedly as she threw a pinch into the air.

Eric covered his mouth to hide the smile that was taking over. Tara nodded in approval, high-fiving Lafayette. A deep chuckle radiated from Bill and a child-like giggle sent Jessica to the floor.

Pam was so unamused by this, her fangs came out. Sookie gulped; she was so dead.


End file.
